A single phase permanent magnet motor includes a stator and a rotor. The stator includes a stator core and a stator winding wound around the stator core. The stator core includes pole shoes surrounding around the rotor. The pole shoes and the rotor define an air gap there between, for allowing the rotor to rotate relative to the stator.
Traditionally, in order to avoid a startup dead point of the single phase permanent magnet motor, the air gap is often configured to be an uneven air gap or positioning holes or slots are formed on the pole shoes. However, the uneven air gap may lead to unduly large noise and poor performance stability. The presence of the positioning holes or slots requires further processing to the stator core, which results in fabrication process being complicated and fabrication cost being increased.